Swimming Lessons
by Merciless Ruby
Summary: A relaxing day at the beach. But how can Toushiro relax when his childhood friend is wearing a skimpy bikini, and he keeps on getting nose-bleeds? To make it worse, Momo doesn't know how to swim and needs his help! How will he survive? HitsuHina


_**I do not own Bleach. Please visit my profile.**_

* * *

Was it love at first sight?

Toushirou does not know if that is the answer. He knew her for years already, and still does not know why he feels like this towards her. When he first met her years ago when they lived with the old woman, he thought that she was the prettiest girl ever. Sure, he never showed it, but you should've heard him sleep talk about his bed-wetting friend. Momo though, did not know that he slept-talked about her, and she still does not know. The only one that knows is the lady that lived with them. Once, she was checking if the two were asleep and she heard him talk about Momo. The old lady would just smile.

Toushirou would always get embarrassed when Oba-chan would tell him that he spoke of Momo in a sweet way through out his sleep. But she did promise never to tell Momo that.

When Momo left to the academy, he got sad. He did not see that pretty face of hers all the time. He only saw her face maybe once a week, or two...

Well, later on, he went to academy and graduated before her; earning the name of 'Child Prodigy'. He has grown more mature while every-time he saw Momo, he knew that she never changed at all. She was still that clumsy, beautiful Bed-Wetter Momo.

But when there are good memories, there are also bad ones. He remembers when she went out of control when she thought, actually when everyone thought, that Aizen was dead. His heart broke when she pointed her zanpakuto at him. He never saw a side from her like that, until that day...

As the months passed, Momo awaken from her coma state and apologized to her childhood friend. That apology relieved him, until she released that name...Aizen... She wanted him to save her precious ex-taichou, even though Toushirou knew that that will never happen...

As years passed, the Arrancar has passed and everyone are back to normal, except for two certain shinigamis.

It has been three years since the war with Aizen ended. Seireitei has changed in many ways, making it a better and stronger place. New systems were made, and so are new things to have fun with...

Yamamoto-taichou finally agreed, after fifty million shinigamis begged, including some captains, to open up the beach and start having days off. When the beach first opened, thousands of shinigamis, and a certain substitute shinigami, orange haired girl, four eyes, and big-toned muscle, went there to enjoy their time. They admitted that Soul Society's beach was way better than the one in the real world...

Toushirou hated this day. This day had to be one of the worst days ever. No, its not the harsh light of the sun hitting his face all the time. No, it was not the hundreds of girls drooling once they see him topless. No, it was not his annoying vice captain teasing him by telling him that he's sexy. And no, it was not Kurosaki nor Abarai annoying the shit out of him, as scheduled. It was all Momo's fault. Yes, it was her fault that he kept on getting these things. It's her fault, and that damn skimpy bikini...

"Shirou-chan!!"

_Oh shit! _Toushirou's eyes widened as he knew that she was coming. Crap, he had to hide. Momo was running towards him and Toushirou began to feel nervous. Once Momo was a yard away from him, he suddenly vanished. Momo stared with wide eyes figuring out where Shirou-chan has gone to. She really needed to ask him a favor.

Toushirou sighed in relief as he sat down inside the changing room.

"Hey Toushirou, what's wrong? Still running away from Momo?"

The taichou opened his eyes and glared at Ichigo.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicou, and no."

"Sure you are not..."

"I am not running away from her...

"Then how come everytime she gets near you, you start running away and sometimes, you are on the look out for her?"

Toushirou growled as he knew that Kurosaki was right.

"Why _are _you avoiding her?"

There was no reply from the taichou. Ichigo sighed, shaking his head. The two heard Momo's voice as she continued calling Shirou-chan. Ichigo looked outside the window and saw the young fuku-taichou looking around for Shirou-chan. Then, it hit him. Ichigo smirked and looked at Toushirou.

"Are you avoiding her because of the bikini she's wearing?"

Toushirou's eyebrow twitched as he felt his head get hotter. Damn that Kurosaki...

Ichigo's smirk widened.

"You know, she does look pretty hot-"

Suddenly, the orange haired boy was pinned to the wall by a furious Toushirou.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say. Kurosaki?"

"N-Nothing, I was just joking..."

Ichigo felt the room temperature drop. Toushirou let him go and walked away. Once he did, the substitute began to chuckle.

"Man, only if Renji was here to see what just happened..."

Toushirou was outside again. He has not seen Momo around, yet, and that was a good sign. Why? Well, let's get it clear; every time he sees his friend in that skimpy ass bikini, his hormones have a party and his nose starts bleeding! Why in the hell is this happening to him? He had about fifty nose bleeds today starting from when he saw her in those...small piece of clothing.

It felt great not having his freaking nose bleeding all the time. If he keeps on seeing her like that through out his life, then he will die of a nose bleed. But he hoped that she would not take something the wrong away and hate him...

"Matsumoto, do you know where Shirou-chan is?"

"No. I saw him though running around, like if he was running away from someone..."

"Oh, really?"

Momo felt sad. Was he avoiding her? She was not even able to say to him a simple 'hello' because he would also be running away. Did she look that ugly in this bikini? Orihime told her that she looked great. But why does Toushirou keep on avoiding her? Is it that she looks like a slut in this bikini. It was not _that _revealing, right?

Well, certainly, there were about five hundred men drooling once they saw her and all of them did not know that it was really Momo inside that "costume" that was made full of hotness. The young girl did feel shy, strange, and angry when the men looked at her as they licked their lips.

Momo would just look away and immediately leave. She wondered what Shirou-chan would to them if he saw them doing that towards her. Most likely freeze them to death. Speaking of him, she still has not found him, yet...

"Shirou-chan!" she called with that sweet, little innocent voice of hers. She walked rapidly around, in search of the white haired prodigy.

Toushirou cursed mentally as he heard the girl's voice. He could not let himself be seen. He just finished cleaning a nosebleed he got from just thinking about her. But suddenly...

"Shirou-chan! I found you!"

He felt Momo hug him from behind tightly, like if she has not seen him in a million years. Toushirou felt his face turn bright red, and his nose stared itching a little bit. Oh no, not the nose bleeds, again...

"Shirou-chan, where were you today? I was looking for you."

"Oh, sorry. I was, uh, taking a walk..."

Toushirou was still not looking at her, and this bugged her. She wanted him to notice her.

"Shirou-chan, why aren't you looking at me?"

Uh oh, the death question. What is going to be his answer. He can't say 'No, I don't feel like looking at you'. This would make her angry and sad, something he does not want to happen. Slowly, the taichou turned around and looked at her. He saw her little innocent eyes stare at him.

"Oh, uh, sorry Momo."

The fuku-taichou sighed and smiled at him. Toushirou was thankful that he did not get a nose bleed.

"Shirou-chan, can I ask you a favor?"

"...Sure. What is it, Bed-Wetter Momo?"

"...Can you please teach me how to swim? I really want to learn. I've been looking for you the whole time so you could've taught me..."

"But don't you already know how to swim?"

"...No..."

The taichou sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Fine, I'll teach you..."

A sudden smile came to the girl's lips as she hugged him tightly.

"Oh thank you Shirou-chan!"

Toushirou's face turned red as he felt Momo's breasts against his bare chest. Suddenly, he began to get a nose bleed and Momo looked at him confusingly.

"Shirou-chan! Your nose is bleeding! Come here and I'll clean it up!"

Grabbing his hand, she dragged him across the beach and inside a medical center incase that was sitting on a corner from the beach. It was there in case something bad happened to anyone.

Momo made Toushirou sit on a chair as she went to get tissues, towels, and water. She soon came back with all the things she needed. She stood in front of her childhood friend and slightly bend down so she can clean the blood. As she did, Toushirou's eyes widened as he saw a lot of cleavage. Actually, he saw most of her chest. If it wasn't for those damn cups around her breast, then he would of seen her topless...

"Shirou-chan, are you alright?" she asked as she noticed his weird face expression.

Blinking a few times, Toushirou looked elsewhere.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Toushirou really hated that bikini. It was its fault that he was suffering like this. Seriously, why did it have to be so little? The top was a peach with some green leaves going around. It was tied from her back and around her neck as well. The top pushed her boobs up, so her breasts looked bigger than usual. The bottom part of the bikini was also peach colored. It was tied on the sides of her hips and it was pretty small. The poor girl was showing a lot of skin.

"Finished!" she said gladly.

Toushirou stood up and thanked her. She grabbed his hand and ran out the building.

"Come on Shirou-chan! Now, you have to teach me how to swim!"

The two went inside the water and Momo hung on to him. As she did, her top was getting wet, and a little see-through...

_Oh great, more nose bleeds..._

* * *

Toushirou and Momo were already on the water, him holding onto her. The girl was too scared to let go him. She got recently scared because of Renji. He teased her saying that some ugly monster that looked much like Mayuri's ugly ass bankai was going to appear from underwater and attack her. What if that was true? Who knows what is swimming under water. She heard from Orihime about a tale in the world-of-the-living about the Loch Ness Monster, a monster that supposedly has been seen by few people. What if there was a Loch Ness monster in Soul Society?

"...Momo, there is no monster underwater..."

"But Renji said so!"

"He was just teasing you Bed-Wetter Momo!"

"Really Shirou-chan?"

"Yes, Bed-Wetter Momo..." he groaned, annoyed.

If Renji was swimming around where they were, he would of froze that red-haired Strawberry-Short-Cake wanna be for scaring the crap out of his Momo...

"Now, let's begin." he told her.

Momo nodded and he slowly began to let go of her. She felt the water suddenly rise up to her chest once she was floating on the water. Her eyes widened as she thought that she was going to drown. Suddenly...

"Shirou-chan! I'm going to drown! Help me!"

"Momo, you are not going- MOMO STOP SPLASHING ON THE WATER!"

The girl continued to panic as she shifted her arms up and down continuously, water splashing to Toushirou's face. He groaned and quickly held her arms tightly, making her stop her childish act.

"Momo, stop..." he told her.

The girl opened her eyes and looked at him. Toushirou gave her a slight glare.

"Shirou-chan, I was about to drown..."

"If you keep on acting like that then you will drown baka..."

Momo pouted at him. Toushirou had an urge of biting those lips of hers. Those lips would tease him mentally when Momo pouted them so innocently. He wanted to bite and lick them so badly. It was not fair that Momo was driving him crazy with out her noticing.

_What am I thinking?_

Toushirou shook his head angrily. He was annoyed with himself for thinking such ways of his closest friend like that. He did not want to take advantage of her...

"Shirou-chan, you alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine..."

"So what do we start with?"

"First, you have to be able to float on the water, luckily, you kind of knew how to do that, until you started screaming..."

"Oh shut up! What do I do first?"

"Lay on your back. I'm going to support you from your back while you just lay down, ok?"

The fuku-taichou nodded. Slowly, she began to shift back while Toushirou placed his hands gently on her back. Successfully, Momo floated and Toushirou took his hands off her back, knowing that the first part was a success.

"Am I doing it right Shirou-chan?"

The boy nodded with a smile. The reason he smiled was because _she _was smiling. Her smile cheered him up, even though he does not show it. Only Momo's bright smile was able to cheer the stoic captain.

Toushirou placed his hands on her waist and helped her get back up on the water. Momo shivered at the touch of his hands. She felt her cheeks turn bright red as she avoided his eyes, as he did the same. Toushirou was amazed at how smooth her skin felt. He felt like touching her skin more and probably doing more things...

_What the hell am I thinking? _

"T-Toushirou, are you sure you are alright?" Momo asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine Momo."

"What is next?"

"Now, you sort of lay down like this..."

Toushirou pulled her down a bit until she was floating on her torso. Momo felt the water go inside her nose and she immediately pulled her head up and breathed.

"Do not put your head down. The water will go inside your nose."

"O-Ok..."

Toushirou grabbed on to her waist as he continued telling her what to do.

"Now, move your legs and arms like this."

Toushirou demonstrated her how to move his legs and arms. Momo saw how his went in and then spread out on the water, causing slight waves. His legs did the exact thing but slightly different.

"Now you try it..." he told her.

Momo nodded as she got on the same position as he did and then tried it. But when she did it, the water rose and it splashed her face. Momo yelped and stopped began to wipe the water off her face with her hand.

"I can not do it. It is too hard and I am going to drown."

"No you are not. With more practice, you will be able to swim soon."

"..And is you are wrong?"

"Then I will do whatever you say..."

Momo smiled and clapped her hands while Toushirou thought of what he just said, and regretted of saying it. He remembers when he was younger that they both bet on whether Momo would return from the academy to visit him and the old lady. If Momo won the bet, then Toushirou would not eat a watermelon for two weeks. If Toushirou won the bet, then Momo would have to do something that he _says. _He did not tell her what he wanted her to do, and she still does not know.

If he won, then he would have ordered her to kiss him. But sadly, that never came true. Momo won and poor Toushirou did not see a watermelon for two weeks.

"So what do I do now?"

"You need to practice what I showed you. I will help though..."

Momo nodded as she got ready. Toushirou went to her side and placed his hands on her arms. Slowly, Momo began to do what Toushirou said and he helped her move her arms. Momo smiled as she noticed progress. Toushirou smiled as she continued swimming with his help. She looked so beautiful with her hair down and floating on the water. She looked like a goddess of water to him with that smile on her face and her eyes gleaming brightly.

Toushirou began to let go of her and she soon began doing it alone. He admired that smile of accomplishment that she would always have on her face. As Momo swam a bit further, his eyes caught a sight that he wished never to look at. Oh my god, here comes his hormones...

Toushirou did not know why, but he just could not stop staring at her ass. He had to admit that it was not flat, but it was not big either. The bottom part of her bikini was showing more ass than what it covered. Toushirou had to look away before...

"Ugh, not again..."

He placed his hand on his nose which was soon ready to explode with blood. Toushirou felt the think liquid run down his nose as he began to curse himself for being such an idiot, and pervert. Looking back at Momo, he made sure that she was safe so he could quickly get some tissues and wipe that freaking blood off his nose. He swam to shore and ran rapidly before Momo could of noticed that he was gone.

Once he got to the public bathroom, he grabbed the tissues and began cleaning the blood. He also began to think why he would always feel a certain way towards Momo. One thing he knew was that her almost-exposed body parts were driving him crazy. But it was not just her body parts, it was _her. _Her smile, her laugh, her everything was driven him crazy. He just wants to end this and put his lips right on hers, maybe that would end it.

"Momo, why are you torturing me like this?"

He closed his eyes and sighed. Suddenly, he realized that he had left the girl swimming by herself on the beach, and she is not a real swimmer yet. Running out from the bathroom, he saw a crowd of shinigamis around something that was laying on the ground. He began to pray that it was not what he was thinking. He ran toward the people and noticed that it was a person, a girl. Uh oh. His eyes widened and he pushed everyone away. His eyes widened as he saw Momo laying on the golden sand with her eyes closed.

"...Momo..."

He bent down and shook her, seeing if she was awake. The girl did not open her eyes and he groaned. Toushirou knew that she must have drowned and he blamed himself for it. Not caring that other shinigamis were looking at him, he bent down and placed his mouth over hers, sending in air. After a few seconds, Momo became conscious again and coughed the water out. Someone came and handed Toushirou a towel so he can wrap it around the girl's shivering body.

Toushirou wrapped the thick towel around her body and embraced her, sighing in relief. The other shinigamis left as they were glad that the girl did not die. Toushirou closed his eyes and placed his chin above her head.

"I'm sorry Momo..."

The fuku-taichou opened her eyes and looked up at him confusingly.

"Huh? Why?"

"I left you and you drowned. You could have died and I was not there to save you..."

"It's alright Shirou-chan!"

She stood up and grabbed his hand.

"Come on! Let's swim together!"

She dragged him to the cool water. But suddenly, she stopped running as she realized something just happened.

"Momo, what's wrong?"

Momo immediately covered her chest.

"Momo, are you-"

"Shirou-chan, my top got loose and it is falling off..."

* * *

Momo stopped, arms around her chest. as she stared ahead with her eyes widened. This could not be happening to her! Oh hell no. She felt her top slide down her petite body, falling into the water. Momo's face reddened as she began to gulp nervously.

Toushirou noticed the top fall onto the water, and felt his cheeks turn red. His eyes widened and he stared back at his frozen childhood friend.

Momo curesed at herself mentally. She knew that Rangiku did not tie it tight enough. She only had one choice left, and it was a dangerous one, for Toushirou of course.

"...Momo, um, your-"

"...I-I know Shirou-chan... Can you please get it for me?"

Toushirou blushed even more. He nodded as he bent down and grabbed the top. He stared at for a while and his hormones began partying again. Toushirou groaned angrily. His eyes would not stop staring at the top, and he wanted to stop. He did not want Momo to turn around and-

"Shirou-chan. why are you looking at it like that?"

Toushirou suddenly shook his head and looked at her, his face glowing red.

_Oh great, now she is going to think that I'm a pervert..._

"Uhh, here..."

He handed it to her, ignoring the embarrassing question. Momo did not take it and instead glared at him. He then realized why she could not take it; because if she did, somethings would be exposed...

"Oh, sorry..."

Thank god Rangiku and the others were not here. What major humiliation he and Momo would get...

"Shirou-chan, can you please help me put it on?"

Oh no. The killer question. Will he deny, or oblige? Let's see the negatives: his hormones would go wild while he'll get another nosebleed. The postives? He will be able to see Momo's-

_I need to stop thinking like this..._

Momo stared confusingly at Toushirou.

"So, will you help me Shirou-chan?"

"Y-Yeah, of course..." he replied, his voice hoarsed.

Momo smiled and began to walk away from the water, her arms still around her naked chest. Toushirou followed her with her top in his hands. As they walked to one of the dressing rooms, people stared at them shockingly while smirking. Momo wondered why, but Toushirou knew excatly why. One, she was convering herself because she has no top on, two, in his hands is her top...

"Hey good luck hitting that..."

Toushirou turned and glared at the guy that said that. He would never do such thing to Momo.

The two shinigamis were behind a tree that was several yards away from the crowd. Momo turned around, facing the tree, and took her arms away from her chest. Toushirou can see the side of her breasts. He tried to ignore any perverted images as he handed Momo her top. She took is and quickly put it on. Toushirou grabbed the strings and tied it behind her neck and back.

Momo grinned as her top was finally on and she did not have to cover herself no more.

"Thanks Shirou-chan!"

Momo hugged him tightly and he hugged back, feeling happy. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. He wanted to stay in this hug forever, but sadly, Momo then pulled away and grabbed his hand.

"Come on Shirou-chan! Let's swim together!"

The two ran to the water and jumped inside...

It had to be around six at night. Everyone was gone, except for Toushirou, Momo, Chad, Renji, Rukia, Orihime, Ichigo, and Chad. Chad began to play a song on his guiter as everyone else stared out to the sun. Momo was sitting between Toushirou's legs as her head was resting on his chest. The two had a large towel on top of them as the temperature slowly dropped.

"...It's so beautiful..." Momo commented.

Toushirou looked down at her and smiled. The sun, as it began to set, shined on her face; making her look like an angel. He pulled back a lock of hair that was settled in front of her gorgeous face. Momo looked up at him and smiled at him. He leaned down and gave her a feathery peck on her lips. The fuku-taichou giggled as her cheeks turned a bright red.

Everyone else stared shockingly when they saw Toushirou's action and Momo's reaction. They could not believe that the stoic, tenth division taichou, just gave a peck on Momo's lips. Too bad Rangiku was not here to watch... They saw as Momo and Toushirou whispered a few things to each other and then kissed again. Their eyes almost reached the sky as they saw the two young ones making out.

Toushirou had a hand on her cheek as he gently stroked it. In the other hand, Momo had her hands on his chest as she kissed back. Suddenly,the two got up with a wide smile on their faces.

"Bye guys!" Momo yelled as the two walked away.

They saw the two kiss as they walked, and wondered where they were going. But then, it hit them...

"You think that they are going to..."

"Damn, so young..."

"Heck there is no rule in Soul Society stating at what age to begin..."

"Oh, that's so cool!" Orihime yelled, pointing her finger up.

They stared back at the leaving couple and saw Toushirou play with the strings of the top of Momo's bikini.

"Damn, Toushirou is already going ahead..."

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW!  
_**


End file.
